The Marauder Inclination
by GoldieRebecca
Summary: Lily and James slow-burn story, of course. And other Hogwarts students' stories as well. Marlene, Sirius, Remus, Donna, Peter, Mary. Drama and action ensue. Inspired by Jewels TLAT.


The setting sun spilled in through the compartment window, pooling at the feet of the four chatting sixth years. Peaceful and gentle compared to the conversation between that of James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"So he decides snogging some 5th year in a tiny loo is more important than this meeting I've painstakingly assembled here today?" James snorted and looked out the window. Sirius had been off the rails in more ways than one since summer vacation. And while James was usually up for any antics, even he had his limits.

"He said she's marriage potential, if that stops you from taking your anger out on me," replied Remus, crossing his arms.

"He says that about McGonagall at least twice a week."

Before Peter Pettigrew could take a side, a breathless third year ravenclaw slid back their compartment door. "There's a fight in the back of the train." A chattering pack of students hurried by behind him.

"We are in the back of the train, I don't see anything," Peter said, craning his neck.

"No one cares if some second years are turning each other purple, Waters," interjected James. "I told you to find Sirius."

"I _did,_ and he's in the back of the train!" he left abruptly then, probably realizing he accidentally yelled at 3/4 of the marauders. Liam Waters was only one of the many younger Hogwarts students willing to lie, steal, and cheat for a chance at being a marauder apprentice. Whose responsibilities mostly compiled of finding a foot rest in the common room or refilling their pumpkin juice. However, the apprentice position was currently unoccupied and thus the competition began.

James sighed. "They get braver every year," he dramatically wiped a fake tear from his eye and stood up. "Well let's go help the man."

—

Lily Evans, head against the compartment window, chin rested on her palm, was napping.

In her dreams, she was walking the grounds at Hogwarts, down to the lake where she went when she hoped for alone time. She seemed to leap there, though, as if she disapparated, and arrived at the lakes' edge in seconds. She took a deep breath and looked over the water.

She now stood in front of the small pond near her house. She bent over to look into the glassy water, but what looked back at her was not her own reflection.

"Lily!" Mary Macdonald shook her by the shoulder, her face drawn in concern. The redhead rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You were practically whimpering, Lil." Her greyed cat purred almost in agreement, perched beside Mary while she absentmindedly stroked his head.

Lily was exhausted. She hadn't slept properly in weeks, the same nightmare waking her at all hours of the night. Sometimes it was ponds, sometimes it was mirrors, but it was always the same face that stared back at her.

Lily was not an unreasonable person. She was logical and kind, perhaps too much at the wrong times. But not unreasonable. And eventually she would need to tell someone about her dreams. But she would save that as a last resort. She had a few plans to implement before worrying her friends.

"It was nothing, one of those falling dreams," Mary didn't look convinced, but didn't push the explanation any further. "Are we nearly there?" Lily looked out the window then around the compartment at her companions already dressed in their robes. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We'll be there in about ten minutes, they just announced it," answered Donna Shacklebolt. "And you look terrible Lily. Like really bad. So we let you sleep."

"Wow Don, tell me how you really feel," Lily replied grudgingly.

Donna shrugged.

"Mary can I use your chapstick?" Marlene Price, from her seat by Donna, looked up expectantly at Mary. The brunette began digging in her purse.

After a few moments: "All I found is some melted lipstick and half a stick of gum." She held both up. Marlene made a face and shook her head. "Ooh! I forgot this was in here!" Mary slowly tugged on a bit of line, a fleshy ear attached to the end.

"An extendable ear, Mary? What is this, first year?"

"Oh you're just mad _you_ don't have one of these laying around, they come in handy, you know," Mary replied to Donna, stuffing her findings back in her purse and closing it with a snap.

"So I can hear you screeching muggle music in the shower even more clearly? Yes. I'm too envious."

A mere few hours together on the train and everyone was bickering already. Her head ached as she yanked her bag from the racks above her and Mary. "I'm going to change," with her bag over her shoulder, she exited the compartment.

Finding all of the bathrooms around her compartment (which was near the front of the train) taken, Lily started the trek to the bathrooms near the back, hoping to find one empty soon. Lugging her bag in the narrow hall proved to be harder than she anticipated, especially when students kept darting past her towards the end of the train.

"I heard it's about Clarke Johnson and Sirius Black," chattered some fourth years as they shouldered past Lily.

"No, someone told me it's Black and Alexis Moore."

When Lily finally neared a seemingly empty bathroom, a more familiar voice appeared behind her.

"Excuse us- Oh, Lily. Don't you usually sit farther up?" Remus gestured over his shoulder to the front of the train. The stop resulted in Peter running into him, and then James into him.

"Oi! What's the hold up?" James head popped up from the back. "Evans! Looking…. well honestly not so chipper as usual," he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm just trying to change into my robes," Lily said addressing Remus. "Hi Peter. James." She ignored the latter's observation.

"We're on our way to help Sirius," Remus supplied.

"So I've heard," Lily replied.

There was a yell from the back of the train and Remus wedged past her, "We'll see you later Lily!" Peter followed Remus, and James behind him. However, James stopped just before he passed. He told the others he'd catch up with them and looked down to Lily, who stood a head shorter. She took a step away.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, Donna."

"I didn't mean it like that," he eyed her curiously then asked, "Is this about what happened over break?"

She considered this. Maybe that night James showed up on her doorstep was around the time her nightmares had begun. But the content of her nightmares didn't match up with what happened. So she didn't consider it long.

"I'm not losing sleep over you being a dick, James."

"But you are losing sleep then?"

"No. I mean yes, but… its none of your business." She turned to walk the last few steps to the bathroom, but James continued on.

"Wait, can we…talk later? Ya know, about what happened…" He tried to appear nonchalant, leaning against the large window. "You never answered any of my letters."

He was right, she hadn't. She kept them, though. Three letters, tied together with red string and actually in the bag currently hung over her shoulder. Perhaps the effort of the letters (although the content remained unknown) and the sincerity in his voice now is what convinced her. And maybe she was simply not an unreasonable person. Trying to separate her exhaustion from her mood, she decided. "You're right." James eyebrows had already shot up at her unexpected compliance. "We do need to talk. Is after the feast good for you?"

He pushed himself off the window. "Yes. Excellent. I'll find you."

"Right," replied Lily, taking another step towards the bathroom.

"Well," he began walking backwards, deeper into the train, "I'm going to go save Sirius before he's turned into a slug." Lily gave a half-hearted laugh at this and James nodded, shuffling his hair around before turning and jogging towards the growing yells.

—

Sirius Black had always been handsome, but not so clean-cut. Clever, but not very studious. Athletic, but not very motivated. So in place of his weak spots, he made up with a certain charm, earning him less (but nonetheless deserved) detentions and many more (maybe not as deserved) dates.

"Lets keep it classy shall we?"

"Classy!" the pretty blonde scoffed. "So help me, Black, if you speak again, you'll be bouncing off the railroad tracks."

A ring of students crowded around them, anticipating a well placed hex. James appeared moments later, pushing through to the front where Remus and Peter stood. He took in the two angry Hufflepuffs, with their wands pointed at an unbothered Sirius Black, who was standing dangerously close to the railing off the back of the train. James didn't know whether to laugh or lurch for him.

"Tell me again Sirius," spoke the other, "how we _both_ happen to be the future Mrs. Black?" Her extended wand twitched.

Sirius, his hands up in surrender, slurred, "Charming Clarke here has ordered me not to speak."

"It's been a useless back and forth for a bit now," Peter whispered to James. "He's only making them angrier by the minute."

James sighed. His best mates tongue had, in more ways than one, made women angry enough to have him walk the plank off the tail of the Hogwarts Express. So, as much as James wanted Sirius to learn a lesson here, it was his duty to intervene.

"If I could say something," he stepped towards the scene, hands finding themselves in the air just as his friends were. Both Hufflepuffs turned to look at him, with their wands still aimed at Sirius. "My tipsy friend here had a rough summer… emotionally," James began carefully. If he was about to take a hex to the chest, it would be over the words he spoke next. But he liked to think he was generally likable, which had proven itself helpful throughout his life. He hoped this was one of those times. He did not look good in slug green. "Beautiful women and fire whiskey have been his choice of escape. And while I agree that he deserves a hex solely on the premise of being an unoriginal git, he does not, in fact, deserve to die. Which he might if you both decide to continue in this style of morbid revenge."

Clarke, the currently haughty blonde, rolled her eyes first. "Shut it, Potter. You're just as bad. Maybe you should join him."

"Johnson, I'm hurt. You know my heart's in my studies." James heard the small audience behind him laugh at this, but he himself decidedly kept his face serious.

Alexis Moore spoke this time: "We want _him_ to apologize," she cast an annoyed glance towards the swaying Gryffindor. "And where our hexes land will depend on his sincerity." At this, she lowered her wand to aim just below the belt. More than some of the crowd whooped and whistled.

James looked to his best mate, praying to any God that would listen that he wouldn't spew something to make the situation worse. _Just apologize,_ he thought. If there was any time for their friend telepathy to work, it was now.

Sirius took a small step forward, opened his mouth,

And vomited.

—

Dressed and back in her compartment, Mary and Donna were up and grabbing their bags, the former also trying to put her shoes on at the same time.

"What took you so long? We're pulling in now," Donna said, zipping up her bag.

"I had to go to the back of the train, the bathrooms up here were full," Lily backed up to let the others out into the hall with her. "Where's Mar?"

"Miles came by for her pretty soon after you left so they could ride together in the carriages," answered Mary. "They had a little spat about it in the hall but she ended up going with him anyways."

Miles Simpson, a Ravenclaw 6th year, had been dating Marlene Price, the tall blonde Gryffindor, (close friend of Mary, Donna, and Lily) for two years now. And he had never, until now, offered to ride in the carriages with her.

Lily, talking over her shoulder, "Do you suppose he's trying to make amends?"

Mary snorted. But it was Donna who said "Who cares. Marlene can be an air head but she has to realize he's a total ass by now."

"Donna, that's mean," Lily warned.

"What? Is he not an ass?"

"No, he is. I mean calling Mar an airhead."

Donna huffed but didn't apologize.

Finally exiting the stuffy train, Mary ran up to a few friends she hadn't seen during break, and Donna and Lily made for the nearest carriage.

The castle looming in front of them settled that slight anxious feeling that came with a new term. After a few days, the excitement of being back would hopefully melt away into comfort, and maybe even alleviate her nightmares. If she didn't sleep soon, she'd have to visit the infirmary or figure out something else.

Mary returned a few moments later, occupying the seat next to Lily.

"I'm so hungry, I can't wait for the feast tonight," Mary said, staring longingly towards the castle. "My mom's cooking is horrid compared to Hogwarts."

A girl with short chopped black hair climbed into the carriage then, and it immediately lurched into motion as she sat by Donna. Donna gave Lily a look that she interpreted as, _who the fuck is this?_

A few awkward beats, then "Alexis, right?" Lily asked politely. The girl nodded. "What's um…. what's all over your robes?" Her hair and face too, but Lily didn't think this was the time. The substance was dripping off her in chunks, although Alexis seemed eerily unbothered. And the smell… for some reason, Mary's cat was all that came to mind.

"Vomit, actually. Is it extremely noticeable?" It was.

"No, no, but um…are you okay? Did you get sick on the train?" In contrast to Lily's polite questions, Donna was visibly not having it. She looked like she might jump out of the moving carriage and into the one beside them. Or, rather, throw Alexis overboard.

"Yes, sorry to barge into your carriage but I had to get away from all the bickering going on. I mean, no one told me Black and Clarke were a thing. How was I supposed to know? It was completely embarrassing." She sunk lower into her seat.

"Um, okay," Donna said, uninterested. "Not really our problem."

"Well yes but you're all chummy with Black, yeah? Maybe you could pass on a message to him from me. The hex hadn't wrapped things up as nicely as I thought."

—

Fifteen minutes later, Lily found a spot next to Marlene in the Great Hall after Miles returned to his Ravenclaw table. The plates remained devoid of food, as they had a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore kicked off the new year with a short speech.

"Why do they make us wait until breakfast for our schedules? I want to get a head start on my complaining," Mary sat with her elbows on the table, picking at her nails.

"They don't want to ruin our first night back," muttered Marlene, who seemed to be scanning the Great Hall. "Has anyone seen Adam?"

No one had. "He's supposed to sit over here tonight. Perhaps he's by James and the lot….Lily, dear, can you move your giant ginger head?"

Lily scowled but leaned forward nonetheless, giving Marlene a clear look down the Gryffindor table. "Hm. No James either? Is it cool to skip the Welcoming Feast now?"

"They probably just caught a late carriage," replied Lily, who was herself fixated on the empty plates in front of them. Her lack of sleep had been exacerbating her hunger the past few days, and waiting a few more minutes seemed an impossible feat.

Marlene dropped the missing Adam and James subject, and began chatting with Mary about something her mother had said over break. A few moments later, the first years poured in and Professor McGonagall read off their names as they were judged by the tattered old Sorting Hat. Every table took its turn clapping and whistling as each knobby-knee'd young witch or wizard walked quickly towards their new housemates.

"Crikey, remember how nervous we were? I think my eyes completely crossed when I first walked into the Great Hall," Mary said thoughtfully, her chin resting on her palm.

Donna, drily: "I wasn't nervous. I was mad at the Hat for taking so long to sort me though."

Lily laughed at that, "I'm pretty sure it just saw my red hair and sent me on my way."

Then, Katie Chang and Carlotta Meloni, the last two Gryffindor girls in their year plopped down in the seat next to her. "You're never going to believe what we just saw James Potter doing," Katie began.

But before she could relate the riveting information, "Welcome back all, I hope you have enjoyed your summer holiday." Chattering groups all witches and wizards quieted to listen to their Headmaster.

Dumbledore, a wisp of a man, had been a great and revered Headmaster for years. His appearances, although rare, were anticipated. His speeches were simple yet always profound in a way that was almost eery (Katie swore each year the core message was "if you're not careful here, you'll die a bloody death").

"This year will be full of new opportunities to grow your magic and your mind. Fifth years, good luck on your O.W.L.'s, know that this is a critical point in your magical career. Seventh years, study hard for your N.E.W.T.'s, as they will be a deciding factor in your future. The Astronomy Tower is restricted to only fourth year and up. Hagrid, our groundskeeper, has kindly agreed to share his own personal collection of magical creatures with Professor Scamander for class. Which brings me to…"

Lily half-listened to the Headmaster mention the off-limits Forbidden Forest, the lake monster's kind nature, and the slippery floors in the dungeons. But, before she fell asleep completely: "And lastly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malcolm Divins."

Scattered clapping gave way to whispers as the young American wizard stepped forward. "Merlin," Mary said with an eyebrow raised, "does his face not count as a classroom disturbance?"

The new DADA Professor was, indeed, very handsome. He bowed his head slightly then sat back down, his face blushing for only a moment.

"I bet he knows some _very_ naughty defense spells," Marlene said wistfully, twirling a piece of her hair.

Donna snorted. "Please. He looks about 12. And that doesn't even make sense, Marlene."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her and turned to Mary, "We're getting a seat in the front for his class." Mary nodded matter-of-factly. Lily laughed quietly with her friends as Dumbledore wished them all a great year and a delicious Feast.

Steaming food appeared immediately down all the tables, and everyone proceeded to pile on their plates. A floating gravy boat bobbed down the table, making various stops and not losing one drop.

—

Two hexes, a carriage ride, and a couple of dripping Hufflepuff fifth years later, Sirius Black didn't understand why there wasn't more turkey at the Welcoming Feast.

"It's not like you to mess with two birds at once, Padfoot," Remus piled a steaming pile of mashed potatoes on his plate. "And did you have to eat all that candy? They'll be pulling it out of their hair for days."

Sirius, still tipsy, was not fully listening to Remus as he was scanning the table for more turkey legs. "Honestly, you'd think the house elves would know where we sit by now and send extra food. We need to pay the kitchens a visit."

"Yeah and get ice for your busted face," Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Busted?" Sirius pressed his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Nothing can reign in _this,"_ he drew an invisible circle around his face with his pointer finger.

"Just be glad they didn't turn you into a dung beetle, mate," James finally took a seat, slapping a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Where've you been? You missed Dumbledore introduce the new professor, ya know," Remus said to James, shifting in his seat to eye him.

"Eh, went for a walk." (He didn't, but more on that later.) "Needed to clear my head," he bit a chunk out of a fat turkey leg.

Sirius perked up immediately "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

James motioned (with the turkey leg in question) towards the Ravenclaw table. "Grabbed it on my way in." Sirius stood up immediately and was stomping towards the same spot a second later.

The rest of the marauders held in their laughter at the scene. The charm Johnson worked over the poor, starving Sirius had him unable to attain what he wanted most. Which, right now, just so happens to be a turkey leg. James looked over at Sirius who was in a heated argument with a Ravenclaw seventh year. Remus and Peter followed his gaze and shook their heads as they laughed, each grabbing themselves a turkey leg from a heaping plate that sat directly in front of Sirius unoccupied seat.

—

Lily tapped her foot impatiently, stomach full and body aching from a long day of traveling and catching up. The last few stragglers made their way slowly past her and to their dormitories, in groups of two or three. James was late. Not very late but late enough to where she had gotten there early and had now waited entirely too long. She didn't know what she'd expected really. He'd showed up late to the feast and then disappeared early, along with his crew. Maybe he had simply forgotten? Or maybe him and his mates were already in bed laughing at the fact that she'd wait this long. She sighed and was about to turn and head up the stairs, when she heard running and heavy breathing break out from around the corner of the hall.

"Lily Evans!"

She raised her brows at the second year who was now in front of her, leaning over and heaving deeply.

"Lily." Inhale. "Evans." Exhale. After a few more moments, "James Potter sends his apologies."

Her eyebrows went higher.

"I can't let you know more, as he only had time to tell me a bit. But he said he's very, very sorry and that before you hate him, he has a plan to make it up."

Another promise. "This was the make up, and he blew it off. But thanks, anyway." She peered at the still out of breath boy. "What was your name again?"

He gulped. "Waters. Liam Waters." Lily gave a half smile in return, she knew his older sister who was a year ahead of her. "Sorry it took me so long, got lost in the west wing for a bit. But he really did sound sorry, if it matters."

She thanked him and began trudging up the stairs when a thought occurred to her and she half turned, hand on the railing, "Wait, Liam. It's nearly curfew. Shouldn't you be coming up to the common room with me?"

He was almost out of sight when he replied, "Can't. Got more errands to finish." He shifted his weight, "Don't tell McGonagall, please."

She would've argued but waved him off instead, mind on a hot shower and cool sheets. And not on James Potter.

—

Sirius chose to skip the infirmary, as he didn't want to stain his immaculate record with a black eye. There was also talk of the black eye completing his "look." The pun wasn't missed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Instead, about halfway through the feast, the boys decided to head down to the kitchens and visit the house elves — a welcome back party after the long summer break.

"We can't bother the house elves all night, I do have to be back for a meeting after the feast," James said nonchalantly, running his hand along the portraits in the hall (who were mostly offended.)

"And I do want to get some actual sleep tonight," added in Peter quietly, walking beside him.

"Bunch of girls. James has a date on the first night and Peter wants to snuggle with his teddy? Well its just me and you, then." He hooked his arm around Remus' neck goodheartedly.

"I'm saying hello, getting tea, and going straight to the dorm." Remus said, but threw his arm around Sirius in return.

They neared the fruit painting, James tickled the pear, and the frame swung open to reveal dozens of house elves happily working away. Food was disappearing with a snap, and being replaced with stacks of dirty plates, which were just as quickly whisked away to be cleaned. Small chatters died down when the marauders came in, but only for a moment.

Rushing towards them, treats in hand, the house elves began shouting each of their full names. Some high and squeaky, some croaked out slowly, but all excited.

Bell, the house elf that seemed to attach herself to Sirius, squeezed her way past the crowds, bowing deeply before him. "My dear Mr. Sirius Black, what a pleasure, what an honor, a completely unbelievable surprise for you to be standing here." She seemed small even for a house elf, with large dark eyes watching his every move, and pointy ears twitching hungrily in anticipation of any sound he might utter. Her tiny form was covered in a light pink, worn rag that tied over her one shoulder and hung right at her knobby knees.

She was still bowing.

"My sweet Bell, always here for me!" Sirius bent down to scoop her into a hug, which had her plastered with a smile, leaving her tiny crooked teeth on permanent display. "If only I could carry you in my book bag," he gave her a wink and she nearly fainted with enthusiasm.

James, Remus, and Peter were busy with their own small huddles, their sleeves and pants tugged at, pockets stuffed with sweets and high compliments on their brave, courageous Gryffindor acts.

"And then, I swung the sword down right into it's eye. Blinding it." A small group of elves standing around James gasped in awe and horror. "In the end, the beast crawled back into the hellhole it came out of. But that's not important." He waved off the act with his hand, leaning back in the little chair that had been kindly shoved behind his legs minutes before. "I'm just glad I saved that village from being eaten. The innocent children were counting on me, and I was simply happy to help." A dozen elves began clapping, and about half of them were flat out crying, reaching out to shake James' hand.

Sirius was engaged in deep conversation with Bell as she held up two different flavored pies, speaking on the benefits on each, and then analyzing his face and hanging on every comment he had to make.

Remus got his cup of tea, telling a story of his own from his summer break. Peter was listening to Remus as a line of snacks waited in the hands of very patient house elves beside him. When a stack of dirty plates arrived, the elves seemed torn between completing their duty and appreciating the marauder's presence, their eyes flashing longingly at the boys and then determinedly at their work. Ultimately, their Hogwarts duty won out and the boys announced their departure as their being there was creating quite an anxious atmosphere for the elves.

Bell was in tears immediately, a snot bubble dripping from her nose, handing Sirius as many treats as she could, babbling off the random ingredients through her sobs.

Sirius took a knee to say goodbye to the little house elf, as the other boys made their final round as well.

They began to file out, James picking up the rear. "We will be back soon! Marguerite, this tart is to die for. You're a genius." He took a bite of the strawberry pastry as the house elf known as Marguerite beamed with pride.

Once back in the hall, crumbs trailing them, Remus' watched beeped. "Oi, it's not late is it?" asked Peter.

"No, if we go straight back to the common room we'll make curfew." Remus answered, squinting at his watch.

"Make curfew? How late is it?" James stopped chewing his tart.

"We should jog if we're trying to keep a clean record," Remus clarified.

"Shit. I'll meet you guys up there, I need to check something," and James turned and took off not towards the stairs but back where they came from.

Sirius shook his head, still walking but turning to look after James running the other direction. "Puberty has made James very flighty. And mysterious. Tall, dark, and handsome, really."

Remus sighed but smiled, "Let's get going, I don't want to be in detention the first Saturday back."

—

Lily met the boys at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Well, 3/4 of them. They exchanged hello's and she decided she didn't care where James was or who he was off with. She just wanted this long day to end, and hoped her Hogwarts bed would be the solution to her nightmares.

Everyone was still awake when she had tried to quietly slip in, anticipating a silent room. The common room had been quite loud but welcoming, and the feeling in her dorm room was near the same.

"Lily there you are, we need you to settle this for us." Lily plopped onto her bed and raised a brow.

Marlene urged Mary on. "Is it wrong to shag a teacher?"

"You're not the tallest, Mary, but I think Flitwick would simply be too short for any of us." Donna snorted from where she dug through the chest at the end of her bed.

"Ha. Ha," Mary replied. "I'm meaning that completely perfect new American Professor."

Marlene put her hands on her hips, turning back to Lily, " _Donna_ thinks its the worst thing possible, apparently."

"It's stupid," Donna shrugged, standing up and heading for the attached bathing chamber. "Why would he like some 16 year olds? He'd be disqualified as a creep at that point anyways."

"I'm with Donna," Lily said standing and shuffling to sort through her own chest. "Look but don't touch."

"Ugh you're both so _logical_." Mary whined. "Can we never have some fun? He barely looks older than 22," she mumbled.

Donna had closed the door to the bathroom and Lily gathered her shampoo and soap for her turn. And she just had to ask — "Did anyone see James after the feast?"

Katie nearly jumped from her spot on the bed, folding a pair of red and gold socks. "Oi! That reminds me! That Potter is why me and Carlotta were so late to the feast." She turned to look at Carlotta for agreement, but her curtains were drawn around her bed. Katie rolled her eyes only slightly. Donna would've said something had she been in the room, Lily thought.

Carlotta had picked up a habit of meditating every night and morning since last term, and was very testy to anyone who dared interrupt her.

Katie continued on. "Well, first off, we were behind everyone else because _Carlotta,"_ she motioned to her closed-off bed, "forgot her hat box from underneath the seat. By the time we grabbed it and got back, most carriages were gone. Although once we were back, I swear that adorable Ravenclaw MacMillan waved at me as his carriage rode away. But Car says he waved at her. Which, I just don't think was the case because-"

"Katie!" Lily interrupted.

"Right. So we begin walking with our things, because we see a carriage a little off down the path. And that when we heard the voices."

The rest of the girls motioned on for the story to continue, and for more than a moment Katie relished the effect of her cliffhanger. "It was James. And someone else, I'm not sure who." She said the last bit quickly as the girls all rose their brows to the nameless somebody. "We couldn't place the voice, but it didn't sound completely strange. They were just enough in the shadow of the trees that we could barely make them out, but James had the other bloke shoved up against a tree and they were arguing back and forth about something that happened over break, from what we gathered."

Lily swallowed a lump in her throat, and was hoping none of the others noticed. Donna was out of the bathroom at this point, scoffing at the story even with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Sounds dramatic."

"So there was no hexing? No creepy forest creature? Lake monster sighting? Anything?"

"There were threats of hexing, but no. There was no magic. Whatever they were talking about though, James was pissed. More than pissed….he was…like…." Katie searched for the right word, just as Carlotta threw her curtains back, rolling her neck and shoulders.

"He was on the warpath, Katie." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and then she looked at Lily. "He was vindictive and vengeful. Almost as scary as it was sexy." She winked at the red head and set off towards the bathroom.

Lily blinked at the direct suggestion from Carlotta, but it was Marlene who filled the silence. "Sexy? James is attractive sure, but I think we can agree Black is the sexy one. He's got the Rebel Without a Cause vibe." Mary nodded. Lily didn't, but she appreciated her friend coming to saving her from replying.

They were all in bed soon after, but when her roommates drifted off into bliss sleep, Lily could only stare at the inside of her four-poster bed, the initials scratched into the wood. And sleep would not come.

—

James ran into Liam Waters after his ten minutes of wandering around, but not aimlessly. He was in an urgent search for a certain redhead. He had enchanted a to-do list for the young Gryffindor and had added "apologize to Lily Evans" with a few added details, right when he had left the kitchens, knowing she might've waited for a bit but not much longer. However, Liam had already relayed the message to her, and was now finished telling James that she decided to head up to the common rooms.

He sighed. If he had just went with the others he probably would've ran into her. Why did he let something as inconsequential as elves and free food kill his shot with Lily?

Liam pointed out crumbs near his mouth.

James pointed out the height difference, then added "go back to common room" to the top of Liam Water's bewitched to-do list, and raced him there.

—


End file.
